Twists
by ListeningtoGrace
Summary: Draco is in his fourth month of pregnancy when they find out his husband is also pregnant. How to do they cope. Mpreg, Mpreg birth, mild sexual content and lots of bad words. Rating for saftey
1. Chapter 1

_**Random Idea**_

_**World belongs to J.K. Rowling I just borrowed it.**_

Draco Malfoy woke to the familiar sound of vomiting. At sixteen weeks into his pregnancy the nausea had finally abated though it seemed his husband was picking up where he left off. Draco's inner Malfoy commanded Draco ignore his husband's obvious distress and use the _baby card_ to get some breakfast in bed; maybe bacon with peanut butter, but Draco found himself making his way over to the bathroom and kneeling beside the shaking frame. His husband was shirtless, a crumpled gray t-shirt lying beside them with telltale signs of vomit on it, a tanned back far too thin for Draco's likening. _I thought he was gaining weight, he had to use an expansion charm on his trousers yesterday and they would still hardly button. Mine still button fine and I'm pregnant. _"Baby are you okay?" Draco asked gently, running his hand up and down the tan skin wincing at the feel of bones under his fingers.

"I'm supposed be asking you that?" Voice hoarse the body turned towards Draco and slipped a calloused hand underneath Draco's pajama top to rest over the swell of their child. "You're carrying my baby and I'm too busy being selfish to dote on you." The green eyes in front of Draco were full of tears and Draco felt his heart clench. _Selfish? He's Sick! I thought he was getting better. I thought we were going to get passed this. Those Damn muggles! They should've known better, known it would impact him even as an adult. Child abuse…_

"Oh baby, It's not your fault you're sick. It's not like you asked Merlin to make you puke your guts out so I would rub your back. Go lay down I'll bring you some crackers and tea." The blonde pulled the brunette against his chest and placed a kiss on his husband's clammy forehead.

"No tea just- Dray I think I'm-" Draco felt Harry turn in his arms and begin to dry.

Draco sighed and rubbed at Harry's belly comfortingly to find it swollen and firm just like his own. _Just like his own…Oh shit! It can't be he's just nauseous and losing weight everywhere expect his stomach which is bigger than mine even though I'm pregnant and in my second trimester and…Oh shit._ Draco still stroked absently at his husband's stomach, half elated half terrified at his realization.

An hour later found Harry and Draco eating breakfast. Recent bout of vomiting forgotten Harry dug in with the gusto of Ron Weasley, chattering excitedly while spreading marmalade on to his egg sandwich with a liberal amount of tabasco sauce. Draco added mood swings and cravings to the never ending list of pregnancy symptoms Harry was displaying. The baby in Draco's belly; their daughter, kicked him gently making him smile. Reminding him of how excited he was to be a parent, letting him feel excitement, not terror, at the prospect of Harry being pregnant. He was going to spoil her rotten.

Hot water slid down the two lover towards the drain a pale blonde head kissing down a tanned chest, pulling at a nipple with his teeth gently only to be pushed away. "Don't Dray. That hurts" Harry's voice wavered and Draco sensed tears that were masked by the shower. _How on Earth does He put up with me when I'm being bitchy and hormonal, especially if he's bitchy and hormonal too? If he really is pregnant- Merlin don't let us kill each other._

"Want me to kiss it better?"

"FUCK YOU" The Boy Who Lived spat as he ran from the shower not even bothering to grab a towel. Draco exited the bathroom more slowly taking time to dry off and pull on boxers and jeans before finding his husband.

Pausing at their bedroom door to button his jeans Draco felt a pillow hit him and looked over to find Harry lying on their bed. Harry was lying on his back, knees at the edge of the bed feet on the floor. He was wearing boxers and the pair of jeans he always wore to the Weasley's undone and low on his hips. The jeans were two sizes too big and Harry swan in them most days, they were the jeans that were always loose after a large meal but today they wouldn't even button. "Fuck you. You're sixteen weeks pregnant and still in the same jeans you wore in fifth year. I work out every day, eat the most balanced diet ever and lately haven't even been able to keep down any food. How the hell have I gained so much weight that I can't even get my fat pants to do up, not even with expansion charms? Why won't they do up Draco? Why?" Harry was crying again and still struggling with his jeans. To Draco it was obvious that Harry wouldn't get them done up. The green eyed boy was sucking in his belly, pulling at the button as hard as he could and there was still a gap the width of Draco's wrist between the two ends of fabric.

Draco walked over to Harry and placed pale hands over top of tanned ones. "Love just stop okay. These aren't going to do up. I know how much effort you put in to staying healthy and I know that this belly embarrasses you but remember what you told me when my belly started to bulge. You said that you loved me for me not for my body and I feel the same okay."

Harry still looked as if he was going to cry but he'd stopped pulling at his jeans at least. "'s not the same, you're pregnant, you are doing this for our baby. I'm just fat."

"Love look at me okay. When we fuck who bottoms ninety nine percent of the time? You do. Who forgets contraceptives on a daily basis? We do. Who has been throwing up, gaining weight, eating fucked up food, and complaining about sore nipples? You have, well I have too, but the point is love, I think you're pregnant." And with that they both began to cry.

Draco's tears stopped first, placing a soft kiss on Harry's forehead he grabbed a wand and murmured a quick spell. The result was instantaneous, gold light filled the room, Harry was pregnant too. "Love look."

Green eyes flutter and the sobbing increased tenfold. Draco held his husband until Harry drifted off.

"Malfoy-Potter." The two men followed the Healer out of the waiting room at a sluggish pace. Draco hadn't slept since the morning before and Harry was still in a state of shock. The blonde was worried. Harry had a high stress, physically challenging job, it couldn't be good for the baby but he wasn't sure Harry would give it up. The first thing Harry had told Draco when they'd found out about their daughter was that Draco wasn't working until after she was born. Draco had accepted this. They had the money and Draco was fine with taking two years to be a dad but he wasn't sure about Harry. His husband was one of those people who couldn't just sit still for anything. Harry always had to be doing something, yet another quirk Draco blamed on the Dursleys and the way they'd raised Harry.

The office was warm and familiar, Healer Morgan was overseeing Draco's pregnancy and they'd been here not a week before. "So Draco what seems to be the problem?"

Draco sighed. _Of course. Stupid prat wouldn't make the appointment under his own name._ "Nothing. Harry's pregnant."

"Oh." The man hid his shock well but Draco could see it. The blonde instinctively pulled Harry closer and placed a hand on Harry's belly. He understood now why people we're always trying to touch him, it felt surreal knowing there was a life growing there. "Well then. Harry just jump up here and we'll take a look."

Harry didn't go. Draco felt his husband wiggle closer. "Love listen to the Healer okay. We need to make sure you and our baby are ok. Don't make me carry you."

Harry moved reluctantly pulling of an old t-shirt before lying on the bench. Draco had been in the shower that morning when Harry had gotten dressed so it surprised him to see that Harry was wearing a pair of the maternity pants with the stretchy waist they had bought for him. He wasn't even wearing them yet, a small expansion charm and his jeans still fit like a glove.

"Do you know how far along you are Harry?" The Healer asked as he rolled down the waistband of Harry's pants.

They both shook their heads.

"No matter." The Healer placed the tip of his wand on Harry's bare belly and a grainy picture appeared accompanied by the sound of a racing heartbeat; or was that heartbeats? "Well won't you two have your hands full? Would you like to know their genders?" The healer gestured at the screen where Draco could count four tiny bodies. _Wait a minute. Four?!_

"Yes."

"No."

"Well isn't this a little like déjà vu? Draco I think you're out of luck this time but you have four healthy babies. Five if you count your daughter." Morgan smiled. "Harry I'd say you are about twelve weeks along. I want you back in another week for another check-up and please do us all a favor and ask for maternity leave, or at least a desk job until these four are born. Do you two still have the pamphlets from last time?"

This time they both nodded.

"Good. Read those. Same rules now apply to you as Draco. Be careful. Sleep lots. And take a few anti-nausea potions. You really need to gain some weight boy. Now I can book a caesarean for you or you can try to have them the old fashioned way. Right now I don't see a problem with either but in a few months that might change."

Draco opened his mouth but Harry got there first. "No surgeries."

"Okay. Have a nice day gentlemen. I'll see you both next month."

They made it to the car before Harry broke down. The man sinking to the asphalt tears flowing freely as he clutched at Draco's bump. "Shh. Love it'll be okay. We'll get through this. The seven of us will be fine okay."

Harry stopped shaking. "We're keeping them?" His voice sounded small, childlike and far off. It was the voice he used when he was remembering.

Draco's hand that wasn't on Harry's belly curled into a fist; he wanted to hit something. "Oh Love, why wouldn't we keep them? You want a family, I want a family, granted this is more family than either of us were expecting but I love you and I love our daughter and I love those four and right now I want nothing more than to go home and lay in our bed; you asleep with your hands on my belly as our daughter kicks at them while I tell A, B, C, and D a story."

"Ron didn't want them." Harry's voice hadn't changed.

"What?!"

"After the Battle of Hogwarts Ron and I we, you know, hooked up. I got pregnant, found out a few months later, the abortion was illegal; I was too far along, non-consensual and it almost killed me. I wanted to keep them Dray; my baby boys. Was gonna name them Fred and George Jr."

_Fucking Weasel. As if his Aunt and Uncle and Voldemort weren't enough, this too? It's a wonder he's still sane. Well mostly sane._ Now Draco did hit something; turned around and smoked the car. It hurt like a bitch but the paint was the same color as Weasley's hair and it gave Draco a little satisfaction even though he was pretty sure his hand was broken. "We are not getting an abortion. A, B, C, and D are gonna be born. Go to school. Go to parties. Get jobs. Have families." Draco was shaking and trying not to move his throbbing hand too much.

The next months were chaos. Harry was one of those lucky people whose morning sickness never ended but was too large to kneel in front the toilet. Draco was on bed rest and couldn't help his husband. Neither slept much. Draco could sleep when their daughter was quiet but A, B, C, and D were never all still at the same time. By the time Harry was twenty six weeks pregnant Draco wasn't sure that any of them were going to survive this.

Draco lay in bed beside his husband. The sun was bright and Draco was getting restless. He was thirty two weeks pregnant and it was Harry's birthday. His pregnant husband would get no gift this year and would be stuck making their dinner. He watched Harry in a rare moment of sleep, A, B, C, and D were quiet, Draco could barely feel the soft flutters in Harry's belly, we'll at least Harry got something today, even if it was just sleep.

Their daughter gave him a hard kick and Draco took that as support to the wild scheme that was brewing in his head. What harm would a small trip to the Market do? He'd get one of those precooked chickens Harry hand been craving for his whole pregnancy but hadn't eaten because they made Draco sick and that new muggle movie Harry been gushing about that was finally for sale and maybe a chocolate cake. He'd be gone for an hour and with any luck back before Harry woke.

With a quick kiss to Harry's belly, "Keep Daddy asleep for me okay you four." Draco grabbed the keys from the dresser and headed out.

Traffic was crazy and the baby wouldn't stay still. Draco looked down and ran a soothing hand over his belly. There was a crash and the world went black.

When Draco opened his eyes the room was bright, too bright almost. "Harry. Lights."

"Can you hear me Mr. Malfoy-Potter?" The voice wasn't Harry's; it was soft concerned and distinctly feminine.

"Go to Hell. Or find my husband."

"Certainly. Harry will just be a few minutes; he's with Healer Morgan." The medi-witch smiled at him gently.

"Draco?!" The voice was panicked and deep, that was his husband. Harry stood in the door way. His face was pale and he was holding his belly as if it were a life line. Then Harry ran to him, well waddled quickly and slapped his face hard. "Never ever do that to me again. You could have died. You both could have died."

Draco reached for his belly, _Oh God the Baby!, _to find it flat. "Harry what happened? Where is she?!"

Harry half fell into the armchair at Draco's bedside and pulled the pale hand off of his flat belly to place it over A, B, C, and D. "You got in a car accident. Not sure why you were in a car in the first place but… anyways. It was pretty bad, you lost a lot of blood. The shock sent you in to premature labor. By the time the ambulance got you here you were eight centimeters dilated and nobody knew if either of you would make it. Healer Morgan said having her the natural way would kill you so he did an emergency caesarean. She's fine considering. Six pounds but her lungs are strong and she can breathe on her own. You should have heard her cry. They want to keep her for a few days but Morgan says it should only be a week at the most."

"Thank Merlin. Will they let me go see her?"

Harry's nod was shaky but his smile was strong. "She's just down the hall. If you don't feel up to walking there's a wheel chair. I'll push you."

Draco's legs felt kind of wobbly but he could walk so he was going to. He was tired of the bed rest shit. Their progress was slow. Harry was obviously sore and Draco could tell A, B, C, and D were moving quite a lot. Draco felt weak and he had to take a break every few feet but they were going to see their daughter and that was all that mattered.

Harry paused at a door, the tag on it read **Neveah Malfoy-Potter**. _Neveah? I thought we were going to name her Lily._ Harry looked nervous. "Everyone was pestering me for a name and Lily didn't really fit…its heaven backwards and today heaven deserved some recognition. We can change it if you want."

Draco didn't say a word, just went over and looked in to the plastic crib. She was small, with dark hair and pale skin her eyes were closed but Draco knew if they were open they'd be a gray-green not yet settled on their natural color. She was perfect. "I think Neveah suits her. Neveah Isabelle Malfoy-Potter; our little princess."

"Isabelle?" Draco felt Harry's belly press into his back as his husband came to stand behind him. "I thought her middle name was going to be Narcissa."

"Neveah Narcissa just sounds tacky. Besides I thought you liked the name Isabelle."

"It's perfect, just like her. Best birthday present ever. " Harry's lips stirred the hair on the back of Draco's neck and the blonde smiled. _I guess he did get a birthday present after all._

"Hush little baby don't say a word; Daddy's gonna buy you a mocking bird." Draco smiled at the sight of his daughter and husband. Neveah was still small but growing like a weed. Harry's belly was not small. The boy who lived was forty weeks pregnant with quadruplets; he looked like he'd swallowed a large excise ball. Most people gave birth to triplets at around thirty weeks Harry was ten weeks passed that and could barely walk.

The green eyed man struggled to his feet and placed the sleeping baby in her crib. As soon as she was out of his arms he grabbed at his belly and whimpered. "Dray, these Braxton Hicks are killing me. Do you think you could give me a belly rub and back massage?"

Harry's back was tense all of his muscles bunched up. About five minutes later Harry whimpered again and grabbed Draco's hands then his baby belly. To Draco the belly felt different than usual, more firm , hard almost and if the babies were moving Draco couldn't feel them. The pattern continued and the contractions became more frequent, less than four minutes apart. "Love, are you sure this isn't real labor?"

"No- Dray I think my water just broke."

"Shit. You stay here. I'll got get your stuff and call my dad to come watch Vaya."

Harry spun in Draco's arms and wrapped his arms around his husband's neck. "No Dray stay. Hurts…"

"Fine." Draco held Harry in one and picked up Vaya with the other.

The vacuum sensation had Harry puking and Vaya screaming but Draco didn't care. "My husband is in labor!"

A medi-witch rushed over with a wheel chair and helped Draco get Harry sitting and wiped at the vomit Harry had gotten on his belly. "Sir, how far apart are the contractions?"

"Not sure; a few minutes. His water just broke ." Vaya was still screaming and Harry was letting out quiet sobs and panting.

"Ok come on. Do you have anyone to watch this lovely lady?" The medi-witch was running now, pushing Harry as the brunette struggled through another contraction.

"My Dad."

The delivery room was small and Harry's screams echoed of all for walls. Draco was pretty sure his hand was broken and he was suddenly very thankful he'd had an emergency caesarean. "Rub his belly we need to keep the other three calm while **A** makes its grand entrance. It won't be long now. Harry on your next contraction I need you to push okay?"

Harry just nodded and held the hand Draco didn't have on his belly.

Draco was dazed. He heard the Healer and felt Harry's grip on his hand but he was dazed, focused on the kicks beneath his palm and waiting for a baby's cry. "It's a boy."

His cry was different than Vaya's and the best sound he'd ever heard. _One down, three to go._ "Draco come cut his umbilical cord. **B** will be here real soon."

Healer Morgan was right **B, C, and D** were all born within ten minutes after **A**; four strong healthy boys.

Harry was three quarters asleep when Healer Morgan and Lucius Malfoy joined the couple, Draco was far behind his husband.

"Congratulations. A and C weigh just over seven pounds while B and D weigh just under eight. I'll need names though."

Harry snored and Draco smiled. "A is Abel Demetrius, B is Bracken Cooper, C is Cain Briley and D is Dallas Audin."

_**I was thinking of writing this from Harry's point of view too. Tell me if that interests you.**_

_**Follow, Favorite, Review.**_

_**~Listening to Grace**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_I Don't own Harry Potter or any rela_****_ted Fandoms._**

**_This is the first chapter from Harry POV_**

**_Flashback_**

The first thing Harry felt was their daughter's gentle _good morning_ kicks against the palm of his hand where it rested against the swell of Draco's belly. The second thing he felt was the over whelming need to puke. He was tired of puking, an ever present morning ritual that had started some months before, about the time he and Draco had found out about their daughter. Not that Harry would ever admit it but he was starting to worry. Regular puking was never a good sign and if he got sick who was going to take care of his pregnant husband? Not that he thought being pregnant made Draco an invalid it was just, well, _I'd be dead without him. The least I can do is make sure he's as comfortable as possible while he carries our child, our daughter, our princess._

Harry kneeled before the toilet and wrenched his shirt off, the damn thing was tight, too tight, and Harry's clothes were never tight. The world blurred and Harry felt tears leak from his eyes as he gripped at the cold porcelain, _don't make a mess, can't make a mess, don't wake anyone, can't wake any one. Shit…Stay in the present Harry, stay in the…_

"Baby are you okay?" Harry felt a warm hand on his back, Draco.

Harry's body turned and stretched to the warmth radiating off his husband, a skinny black haired, green eyed sunflower, one hand on the baby for good measure. "Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Harry's voice shook. "You're carrying my baby and I'm too busy being selfish to dote on you." _**You selfish freak! Dudley had a football game today but instead of supporting my Duddykins I'm stuck cleaning up after an ungrateful brat who is too stupid to hit the toilet. **_The smack on Harry's face felt real but it was enough to bring him back; Draco was saying something about tea.

"No tea just-Dray I think I'm-"Harry was over the toilet again, nothing left to come back up. He didn't notice the pale hand rubbing soothing circles over his swollen belly.

Harry could feel Draco's eyes on him from across the table, the twin gray orbs holding more concern than Harry felt comfortable with but there was nothing he could do. Smiling he reached for the Marmalade, just what he needed to complete his egg sandwich, the thought made his stomach rumble; _finally something that might stay down._

The shower felt great. Warm water easing the soreness in his back, _must be from all the kneeling in front of the toilet_, Draco's lips teasingly on his wet skin. It was heaven until "Don't Dray. That hurts." The throbbing in his nipple washing away the guilt for the look on Draco's face; Harry was crying _why the fuck am I crying?_

"Want me to kiss it better?" The smirk in Draco's voice had Harry flying into a fit of rage. Before the brunette could process the situation he was standing naked in their bed room shivering, he hadn't even grabbed a towel.

Harry found his wand and some of Draco's boxers. At the touch of his familiar Phoenix feather and Holly all of the water evaporated of Harry's skin; he was dry and warm. Thankful for the simple magic, the thought of rubbing a towel against his nipples had Harry almost back over the toilet; he pulled on the worn boxers and grabbed a pair of jeans.

The jeans were baggy on his legs, _my fat pants then,_ but they wouldn't button. He cast a quick expansion charm, they still wouldn't button. Harry lay back on the bed and fruitlessly tried to do up his pants, _this is fucking ridiculous. Draco's pregnant and his pants still button._ Then Harry said as much to the blonde standing at the door.

The tears were flowing again and Harry's pants still wouldn't do up. He felt miserable, no control over his body or his emotions; he just wanted to throw the jeans at the wall and curl up to sleep. Cold hands gently rubbed at his clenched fingers "Love just stop okay." Draco's voice was soothing. He spoke softly and calmly reassuring Harry of his beauty. Gentle words, putting the churning in Harry's belly to rest until Draco said the words there was no going back from. "Love I think you're pregnant."

There it was; the nagging fear that Harry had been unable to shake. Harry felt the tears fall from his eyelashes and Draco's fell on his forehead. The next thing Harry was aware of was Draco calling his name and a golden light filling the room. _Well fuck._

Harry sat on the bed holding his belly in one hand and a pair of Draco's maternity pants in the other. Why the hell was he so big? Draco didn't have to wear the fucking pants yet. Biting his lip Harry swallowed his pride and pulled on the pants. They were a bit long but they were the first thing Harry had worn in weeks that was too tight. He pulled on a baggy T-shirt and was down at the breakfast table before Draco got out of the shower.

The ride to the appointment was tense. Harry didn't say a word and Draco kept giving him concerned looks; it was rather unnerving.

"Malfoy-Potter" The healer looked concerned they'd be here for one of Draco's appointments less than a week before and Harry neglected to mention that this appointment was for him. It was comforting to know the healer was worried for their daughter.

The Healer led the couple to his office and gestured to a pair of uncomfortable looking chairs. "So Draco what seems to be the problem?"

Draco looked bemused but he answered seamlessly, "Nothing. Harry's pregnant."

"Oh." Harry could tell the Healer was startled, especially when Draco placed a gentle hand on his belly. "Well then. Harry just jump up here and we'll take a look."

Giving the ridiculous looking half-bed a questioning look Harry burrowed closer against his husband's side and stubbornly pretended that this wasn't happening. The last time he'd been pregnant he'd been so excited, so eager but now… _**"You're what?" Ron's face was turning the same red as his hair. "You selfish little slut, you're just jealous Hermione and I are getting married. This is just one more attention ploy from god damn boy who lived. You aren't pregnant Harry and if you were I'd get rid of the bastard. You're just trying to ruin my life!" There was a flurry of motion and then…**_

"Don't make me carry you." Draco's voice was light and teasing pulling Harry out of the past. Reluctantly he went over to the bed and lay down, discarding his shirt on the way.

The Healer's hands were cold as he rolled down the waistband of Harry's pants and inquired about his pregnancy.

Harry just shook his head in response and stubbornly tried to keep his hands away from his protruding belly.

There was a wand tip against Harry's belly…_**The wand tickled as it ran over the sensitive skin of Harry's stomach. "It's done Mr. Weasley. The fetuses have been disposed of and we believe Mr. Potter will make a full recovery."**_

"_**Harry will be okay?" Ron's voice shook whether it was with fear or something else Harry couldn't tell. **_

"_**Yes Mr. Weasley. It was touch and go for a while, with the blood loss and the hemorrhaging but he is stable now and borderline responsive. We think he will be awake within the hour.**_

The sound of steady heartbeats brought tears to Harry's eyes and gave him the determination to look at the grainy image hovering above his abdomen. Four tiny bodies lying this way and that, each one in its own small space and if Harry looked closely he thought he could see a single finger twitch. "Do you want to know their genders?"

"No" Harry's voice shook with emotion.

"Yes"

The Healer laughed. "Draco I think you're out of luck this time but you have four healthy babies, five if you count your daughter."

The rest of the appointment passed in a blur. Harry vaguely remembered something about a caesarean and that was about all.

They were at the car when the reality of the situation slammed into Harry. _I'm pregnant. With quadruplets. What if Draco doesn't want them? What if? What if?... "__**Congratulations Mr. Potter you are pregnant." The Medi-witches' voice was soft and kind. She gestured to a blurry image floating above Harry, "See here and here, these are your sons."**_

_**That was before. Before he told Ron. Before his so called Best Friend murdered their babies. **_

The tears were flowing freely and Draco's voice sounded far away. "Shh love it'll be okay. We'll get through this. The seven of us will be fine okay."

"We're keeping them?" Hope bubble in Harry's chest and for a moment he felt excited but then he remembered, always remembering… _**"Ron what happened? Where are Fred and George? Where are my babies?"**_

"_**They're gone Harry. Why didn't you tell me sooner? You were too far along, the abortion almost killed you."**_

"_**The abortion? What abortion?...**_

Harry fought to stay in the present. He focused on Draco; the gray eyes, the soft voice and the protective hand over his swollen belly, the soft kicks beneath his palms, his family. "Oh Love, why wouldn't we keep them? You want a family, I want a family, granted this is more family than either of us were expecting but I love you and I love our daughter and I love those four and right now I want nothing more than to go home and lay in our bed; you asleep with your hands on my belly as our daughter kicks at them while I tell A, B, C, and D a story."

Draco sounded so sure. So confident that his was what he wanted, that Harry and the babies were what he wanted. It made Harry feel so safe he didn't even register the word leaving his mouth or the sickening crack when Draco's fist hit metal. He didn't notice anything until he and Draco were at home in bed, Draco softly recounting their school days in hushed tones against Harry's belly while the boy who lived slow drifted off to sleep. An inaudible "I love you Dray" on his lips.

A sharp kidney shot and piercing ring woke the exhausted boy who lived from his first comfortable sleep in ages. A,B,C, and D had a very erratic sleeping schedule that basically amounted to one of them had to be kicking him at all times. With that and the extra chores he tried to keep up with while Draco was on bed rest had amounted to a bone deep exhaustion Harry hadn't encountered since the Dursley's.

The ringing was persistent and Harry realized it was coming from a cordless phone on the bedside table. "Hello"

"Is this Mr. Malfoy-Potter?" The voice on the other end was kind but guarded.

"Yes"

"Your husband is at St. Mungo's. We're prepping him for an emergency caesarean. Please get here as fast as you can."

It was less than a second before Harry was standing in a crowded lobby, holding his belly and frantically trying to find someone to tell him about Draco.

The operating room was cold and sterile. Draco lay unconscious on a slab while Healer Morgan worked frantically to save him and their daughter. Harry pulled at the too tight fabric of his borrowed scrubs and rubbed gentle circles across his children, all four of them panicking along with him.

Harry heard a weak cry looked to the bloody body in the healer's hands. "She healthy. Bigger than expected. Come cut her umbilical cord and then you can hold her."

Harry's hands shake as he cuts the connection between his husband and their daughter and took the small wailing body into his hands. Her cries quieting the moment her skin comes in contact with his and there in a name on his lips as he presses a soft kiss to her forehead. "Hey Neveah. You are my heaven and I am your daddy." She rested against the swell of his belly where her siblings kick against her, the four of them growing calmer as Harry's heartbeat regulates.

The healers are bustling around Draco, healing his husband of both the trauma of the car accident and the aftermath of the caesarean, leaving Harry to hold his daughter amongst the chaos. It isn't until he begins to sway with exhaustion, the adrenaline of the last few hours gone, that they take her from him. "Harry." Healer Morgan's voice is soft. "Draco is resting. We're going to take her to NICU for precautionary measures. You should go home and get some sleep. Does she have a name?"

"Her name is Neveah." Harry mumbled, vaguely registering they'd referred to Neveah as 'her' because he hadn't yet told them her name. "Is it possible I could stay here? I'm not gonna sleep anyways and I'd feel better being here with them."

The Healer smiled. "There is a Lazy Boy in Neveah's room; you'll probably be most comfortable there. We'll alert you when Draco wakes up."

Neveah's room in NICU is small, the walls are some horrible shade of yellow the nurses say is soothing, mostly it just makes Harry want to gag, but there is a chair. A soft brown leather chair, reclining and less than a foot away from the plastic crib his daughter sleeps in. The nurses had let him feed her and wipe some of the blood off her body. They tell him she's six pounds exactly and eighteen inches long; huge they say for how early she was. Her birthday is July thirty first; twenty five years younger than him to the day and unquestionably the best birthday present he's ever received.

Her cries wake him a few hours later, she's wet and the nurses have to show him how to change her diaper but even if she gets pee on him it's one of the most amazing moments of his life.

Draco wakes up not long after that. Shouting at some nurse in total Malfoy fashion; it makes Harry realize what he could have lost today. Healer Morgan, who had been lecturing Harry on what Draco would and wouldn't be allowed to do smiled. "Go find you husband before he makes my staff cry."

Draco is his normal arrogant self when Harry walks into his room causing an overwhelming rage to boil in Harry's veins. _How dare he do something so stupid? _Words pour from Harry's mouth in a flood of emotion and there is a sudden stinging in his palm. It takes Harry a moment to realize he's just slapped his husband across the face. _Well he deserved it._

Then Draco's asking about Neveah, frantic, not knowing where she is and Harry feels guilty. "You got in a car accident. Not sure why you were in a car in the first place but… anyways. It was pretty bad; you lost a lot of blood. The shock sent you in to premature labor. By the time the ambulance got you here you were eight centimeters dilated and nobody knew if either of you would make it. Healer Morgan said having her the natural way would kill you so he did an emergency caesarean. She's fine considering. Six pounds but her lungs are strong and she can breathe on her own. You should have heard her cry. They want to keep her for a few days but Morgan says it should only be a week at the most."

Dray smiles, relief clear on his face. "Thank Merlin. Will they let me go see her?"

It feels strange to walk with Draco to the room where Harry knows their daughter is sleeping peacefully. He's dreamed about this moment since they'd found Draco was pregnant and now he feels as if he's in a dream.

Draco looks confused by the sign on the door and Harry explains quickly, not quite sure how to tell Draco he hadn't named her Lily because he just knew her name was Neveah and that was that.

Draco didn't say anything, just made his way over to where Neveah slept. "

"I think it suits her, Neveah Isabelle Malfoy-Potter; our little princess." Draco's voice was soft with wonderment.

"Isabelle? I thought her middle name was going to be Narcissa." Harry stood behind Draco and wrapped his arms around his husband. _This is my family. It is perfect._

"Hush little baby don't say a word; Daddy's gonna buy you a mocking bird." Harry sat in the pale pink nursery rocking Neveah gently. Her gray eyes blinked sleepily at him once more before she drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

Struggling to his feet Harry felt a sharp ache in his belly and lower back. These contractions felt different from the Braxton Hicks contractions he'd been having off and on since Neveah had come home, _Maybe this is real labor._

Once Neveah was lying in her crib Harry addressed his husband who had been watching them from the open door. "Dray, these Braxton Hicks are killing me. Do you think you could give me a belly rub and back massage?"

Draco's hands on him felt like a godsend. Gently working his aching muscles gave Harry enough reprieve to count the time in between contractions. They were steady and close, Dray must have realized to but his concern came too late as Harry felt a gush between his legs. _Oh merlin my water just broke!_

Apparating to the hospital was one of the worst experiences of Harry's life. Never one for apparition, doing so while nine months pregnant and in labor had him vomiting the second his body was fully reassembled.

Neveah was crying and Harry wanted to quiet her but he could feel another contraction brewing; the pain had him sob.

The delivery room was different from the operating room where Draco had had Neveah. It felt warmer, the lights were dim and there wasn't an array of sharp stainless steel tools at his bedside. The contractions were close now and Healer Morgan was telling him to push. Briefly he wondered where Neveah was; she had come to the hospital with them but it was only Draco beside him.

In the midst of pushing he heard a cry, a cry that wasn't like the sounds leaving his lips; it was a baby's cry. One down three to go.

The other three were quick. Harry could barely distinguish one cry from the next as his children made their way into the world. Sons someone said and Harry began to doze.

_**Favorite, Review**_

_**~ListeningtoGrace**_


End file.
